Ruby at Atlas
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Okay I have one where she was accepted into Haven Academy, so now I have one where Ruby is accepted into Atlas's Hunter/Military Academy but that's not all. Being the cute little weapon nut that she is, Ruby also has a job designing, fixing, and improving weapons for the Military. Let's see how much things change with this happening. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby at Atlas**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Ruby stopped Roman, instead of Goodwitch and Ozpin accepting her to Beacon, General Ironwood and Winter Schnee accepted her to Atlas's Hunter Academy? Now in a whole new kingdom, without her sister, and with a whole new team watch how this changes things. AU OOC Femslash)**

"You must be Summer and Taiyang's daughter." General James Ironwood said looking at the rather small girl in front of him who had single handedly stopped a robbery by Roman Torchwick, and nearly took him in for arrest too. It was only luck that her speed was enough to get her away from the blast of the red dust crystal without damaging her, the look on Roman's face had been priceless when he noticed that she wasn't damaged.

"You knew mom and you know my dad?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side just a bit in confusion as she looked at the white haired woman and the older man in front of her.

"Yes very well. Summer was a dear friend and ally of mine, Taiyang…well he came with Summer. In fact your Uncle knows Specialist Schnee here. Winter you remember Qrow don't you?" Ironwood asked looking at the white haired woman who twitched slightly and scowled.

"I still want to take out his tongue." Winter growled to herself causing Ruby to giggle a bit since she obviously heard the woman.

"That sounds like most women who know Uncle Qrow. You must be the Ice Queen"

"Hey!" Winter yelped indigently at that title while Ironwood was amused by it.

"he talks about sometimes." Ruby continued on cheerfully without even looking as if she had been interrupted.

"You're Summer's daughter through and through alright. I'm here to offer you something Miss Rose. Something I'm sure you'd actually like." Ironwood said smirking a bit before returning to normal as he interlaced his hands in front of his mouth while looking at the girl as Winter regained her composure.

"Is it Cookies?" Ruby asked blinking at the man who raised one eyebrow.

"No."

"Is it milk?" Ruby asked earning an amused look from Winter.

"No."

"Is it strawberries?" Ruby asked for the third time while Winter was smiling slightly as she watched her commanding officer try to look annoyed but seemed more amused than anything.

"No, it's not food Miss Rose." Ironwood said managing to keep his voice neutral even though he was amused by the girls thought process.

"Is it a cool mechanical enhancement like your arm?" Ruby asked changing tactics and causing both of the military people to freeze at that.

"How do you know about that?" Winter asked sharply as she looked at the girl who blinked up at her confused.

"Uncle Qrow mentioned it when he left the General to babysit me when I was little since my parents were on an assignment and he had a mission. I wasn't very old, not even five yet and my sister was left with Auntie G so I was left with General Ironwood." Ruby said causing the man to look honestly surprised at this.

"Correct, you were only one and a half close to two years old at the time so you kept trying to chew on it…how do you know that?" Ironwood asked making Ruby grin sheepishly while Winter looked torn between amused and shocked at this, settling on exasperated amusement.

"Eidetic memory. I remember everything from the time I was a few minutes old to now with perfect clarity. I even remember the missions you assigned to the Specialists, which Specialists they were, and the weapons of each Specialist from the time you babysat me." Ruby said causing Ironwood and Winter both to look impressed before Ruby turned to Winter and smiled brightly.

"I actually met you once before. Uncle Qrow took me and my big sister to a park but got distracted by something and I had ran off to chase after a puppy I saw, I was only five or six. You were there with your younger sister Weiss and younger brother Whitley when I bumped into Whitley. He got mad at the dirt on his suit and started yelling at me and tried to slap me, I punched him in the nose like my sister did to anyone who had acted like that to me. You picked both of us up by the collars of our shirts and scolded Whitley for reacting like that for an accident, and me for punching him hard enough to give him a bloody nose. Then you let me play with Weiss on the swings for a while until Yang found me and dragged me back to Uncle Qrow." Ruby said causing Winter to blink rapidly as she tried to process that.

"You were the little girl in the red jacket that got my sister to act like an actual kid?" Winter asked staring at the small girl in a bit of shock, her sister had _begged_ her for weeks to find the girl again so that Weiss could play with her.

"Yep! Left my cloak at home so it didn't get dirty but it was cold out that day so I had worn a jacket." Ruby said cheerfully as she looked at the Specialist who was blinking in shock and disbelief at this while Ironwood seemed surprised.

"Anyways Miss Rose…no you're not getting a mechanical arm." Ironwood said trying to bring them back on track and causing the girl to pout a bit before perking up a bit when he slid blueprints over to her.

"Ohh blueprints! A sturdy weapon too by the looks of it but what's with these dust chambers? Completely wrong, they should be here and this shifting mecha? Total garbage. Everyone with two functioning brain cells and a knowledge of weapon crafting knows you should go with the V-130 model for a mace, not a B-210. This wiring system too! Honestly did a four year old make this?" Ruby rolled her eyes, rattling off several improvements and changes that could be made to the blueprints to make the weapon itself better without even consciously thinking about what she was doing.

Ironwoods eyebrows rose higher and higher at each improvement and Winter was near gaping. The girls transcripts from Signal showed that Weapons were her forte and that she was a master weapon crafter but this was ridiculous! She had spotted flaws and possible upgrades that even Winter hadn't noticed!

"Miss Rose if you had to pick a single back up weapon for if you lost your scythe…what would it be?" Ironwood asked his eyes glinting as he caught a glimpse of the girls potential and abilities. Ozpin would have _killed_ to recruit this girl early, too bad that he wasn't there now wasn't it?

"Hmm, hand to hand combat is my major weakness and I can't use a brawling style like my sister does so it'd have to be a small blade. A dagger perhaps a tanto? It'd be more effective if it were able to carry poison and dust since I'm allergic to dust and can't use it well it would be a last ditched resort. Poison would be for a long fight against most people stronger than me, with my speed I could get inside their guard, cut them therefore injecting the poison in their veins or aura, and then dart out of the way of their attacks while they succumb to the poison…" Ruby said thinking hard, and making Winter bite her lip to avoid squealing at how adorable the girl looks as she chewed on her lower lip, and descending into mutters as she went over her encyclopedic weapon knowledge and decided which would be best for her.

"Why don't you draw out the blue prints for it Miss Rose?" Ironwood suggested slyly as he slid some pencils and a piece of paper over to the girl. Ruby's eyes lit up and she gave a small smile as she grabbed the pencil and began drawing at a rapid rate.

"Done! Huh…I'll have to actually make this when I go back to Signal." Ruby said less than two seconds later as she set down the pencil and looked at the blueprints for the poisoned tanto. Winter and Ironwood both gaped at her speed, which was faster than any of the Specialists or Technicians that they had available…and much faster than any of their computers.

"May we see?" Ironwood asked causing Ruby to blink but slide the paper over so that they could see. The two of them spent the next minute or two in complete silence as they absorbed every detail of the girls blueprints and stared at each other wide eyed when they were done. Her designs were impressive, much better than most of the designs their technicians had made.

"Sir can she just skip the school and be our primary technician and weapon smith?" Winter asked finally making Ruby blink as she looked between them confused.

"No Winter she can't…" Ironwood said making the white haired woman wilt slightly before the General turned to Ruby. His next question had Ruby staring shocked for a moment before she squee'd and tackled the two in a hug, loudly yelling out her affirmative while Winter had to do her best not to grin.

"Miss Rose how would you like to both attend Atlas's Hunter Academy two years early and be the youngest weapon smith and technician in the Atlas Military? I will pay for you ticket to Atlas, and your tuition fees myself if I have too! Talent like yours should not be wasted…so what do you say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby at Atlas**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You do not have any friends you wish to say goodbye to?" Winter asked frowning slightly as she looked at Ruby the next morning when she said goodbye to her dad and older sister but no one else. Her uncle was away on an assignment and had been for the last month or so, but she had left him a message about going to Atlas so he'd call her back or show up there eventually. Probably show up just to annoy the shit out of her knowing that drunken old bird.

"Nope. I'm a weapon nut because I'm not that good around people I don't know or who I remember doing something…bad. Most of my classmates thought my memory was weird when we were little so I was bullied a lot and…well…my uncle thinks I might be Autistic for a reason." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't care about that fact while Winter frowned and made a mental note to report that to Ironwood and the teachers at the academy. If she was Autistic then they'd need to watch out for her, people thinking differently than their peers were generally treated cruelly by said peers especially in a militaristic school like Atlas had.

"Oh…wait…I'm not supposed to tell people I'm most likely Autistic…" Ruby said blinking after a second and making Winter smile ever so slightly.

"Don't worry. I don't hold any ill will towards those who are Autistic and aside from General Ironwood and the school nurse for health purposes I won't tell a soul." Winter promised making Ruby beam up at her happily and tackle hug the older woman to the ground.

"Thank you!" Ruby chirped happily while a white haired young woman rushed up to them and paused for a moment.

"Looks like you have one friend who came to say goodbye." Winter said spotting her younger sister and smiling while Ruby looked confused before turning and smiling brightly.

"You're Weiss! It's good to see you again!" Ruby said beaming happily as she tackle hugged the younger white haired woman while the older one looked amused as her sister was taken to the ground just like she was.

"Hi. I wasn't sure if you'd remember me." Weiss said smiling a bit shyly as she hugged Ruby back before standing up and reflexively dusting off her skirt.

"Eidetic Memory. I remember everything. I wanted to see if you'd be my friend but I didn't know how to get in touch with you! My name's Ruby by the way!" Ruby said chirpily as she ginned brightly at the older girl who smiled brightly back but it seemed a bit off. It looked like she wasn't used to smiling with genuine warmth or affection.

"Awesome. My name is Weiss and I… I'd love to be your friend." Weiss said shyly and a little unsurely while Ruby's grin widened, if that was even possible, as she glomped the shorter of the white haired females.

"I…If I had known you were going to Atlas Military Academy I wouldn't have applied to Beacon." Weiss said blushing a bit shyly and embarrassedly while Ruby's smile wavered for a second before going right back to beaming again so fast that if Winter hadn't been watching closely she never would have noticed the change in emotion. Winters eyes narrowed at that, the girl was either a master of hiding her emotions or she was slightly bi-polar with how fast that change had been.

"Don't worry about it, we can still call and message each other and send letters and stuff! Besides at least you'll be there with my big sister!" Ruby said causing Weiss to smile weakly, hoping Ruby's sister was as nice to her as Ruby was. It was like the red cloaked girl didn't even know who she was for either her musical career or her family name!

"And you'll be in Atlas with my big sister, sounds like a fair trade off then." Weiss said smiling weakly as she glanced past Ruby towards Winter who smiled fondly at her sister and nodded slightly. She'd look after the tiny little reaper, it would quite literally be her job since until the girl graduated from the Academy…she was assigned a body guard. Her brilliant tactical mind, which they had discovered when she beat Winter in eight straight chess matches, and her ability with weapons made her a _very_ valuable asset.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll keep an eye out for your new friend. I know Miss Xiao Long will also keep an eye out for you for me because of your friendship with her sister." Winter said smiling softly at her younger sister who looked a little less tense at that, looking a bit relieved actually. The red caped girl just looked so _tiny_ and _fragile._

The alabaster pale skin shrouded by black sure helped her look even more fragile, as if she were a china doll that would break at the wrong touch. Oh intellectually Weiss knew the girl couldn't be that fragile but honestly she was just so tiny and pale!

"Tell Yang that the Big Bad Beowulf didn't get ya and she'll have your back through thick and thin." Ruby said nodding in agreement and making Weiss look confused but nod.

"If you say so." Weiss said making sure to memorize the phrase, some sort of password she was sure. If her new and only friend told her to do it, it must be important.

"I think it's something similar to our 'Snow White didn't eat the apple' code Weiss." Winter said amused at the look on her sisters face, she was used to her sister wearing the mask of the heiress and looking so sure of herself. She hadn't seen her baby sister this openly confused in a long time.

The three Schnee siblings had developed that code after the first time Winter had been taken hostage by the White Fang who had tried to send in someone else to assume Winter's place in the Schnee family and Military. It was a way to be sure that each sibling was who they said they were and give a brief synopsis of the situation or how they were doing with their reaction.

"I hate that stereotype." Weiss's eyebrow twitched, she was still sore about how her brother teasingly used to call her Snow White all the time before he got that stick shoved up his ass. Honestly all of them had pure white hair and favored white colors, but just because Weiss's skin was slightly paler than her siblings she was the one labeled as the Snow White.

"I know." Winter smirked, all the military training in the world couldn't make her forget or ignore all her sisterly instincts.

And one of those instincts was to annoy or tease her baby sister at any given opportunity.


End file.
